


chasing cars

by ordinarylittleme



Category: Peanuts
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 06:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18337973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ordinarylittleme/pseuds/ordinarylittleme
Summary: chasing her is like chasing cars. charlie/red-haired girl





	chasing cars

The cold wind flutters through her long scarlet tresses, making it fly back behind her in an elegant stream as she runs, her bright laughter echoing all around them. And he can't help but laugh too, seeing her happy. They're just two teenagers in a grassy meadow, he's chasing after her, and he looks at her like the stars that shine.

He's always chasing after her these days. Because she's Heather Wold, and she just _loves_ to run. But it's a good kind of chase this time - the kind that makes you remember your first crush (her, her, always her) and how you'd chase each other around the playground. He smiles as he speeds up, because she's happy and he's so in love with her, and there's a ring in his pocket weighing it down, and he wants to spend the rest of his forever with her. Give her paper crowns and kingdoms and watch her turn it into real empires, butterflies flitting around in his stomach.

His fingers brush against the base of her spine as he _almost_ catches up to her, but his hand just catches her tangle-free hair and it falls through his fingers like water. He inhales and candy-scented shampoo tinged with regret fills his nostrils. Collapsing to the ground, too tired to continue running, as she leaves him behind. The stars shine above him as his hopes crumble into pieces.

He doesn't catch her, he doesn't marry her, he doesn't spend forever with her - and, really, he'd known he wouldn't. Because, chasing after her is like chasing cars.

She's always been just out of reach, anyway.


End file.
